Confessions
by AquamarinePisces
Summary: Just a missing scene from my other story, The Eyes Are The Windows To The Truth. Also, a little insight on my OCs. To understand this, read my story. Rating: Kinda unknown.


**Here's that missing scene from The Eyes Are The Windows To The Truth! What was Isabella doing while Hiccup had an awkward talk with his dad? Find out now!**

**I wrote it seperately because it wasn't a huge element to the story, but for any curious readers out there, this is what happened.**

**Isabella's POV**

I stepped outside while Hiccup's dad had to talk to him. Outside, I was alone in the dark. Slither stayed with Toothless in the cove everyday, so I didn't spend as much time with her. _'It's the same with Darmion. We've been drifting apart from each other ever since the accident (A/N: Remember how Isabella got here in the first place? See the prologue of The Eyes Are The Windows To The Truth for reference.)' _I sat down, leaning against the side of the forge. I buried my face in my knees, not wanting to cry, but a few tears managed to leak.

"Isabella, are you okay?" I looked up and saw Darmion, kneeling down and looking sincerely into my face.

I lied. "Yeah, just got some dust in my eye. No big deal."

Darmion sat down beside me and said,"Yeah, you can't fool me. I know you better than this. Come on, what's the deal?"

"Well...ever since I came to Berk, I never got to hang out with you much. When we were younger, we were inseparatable. We'd always play and you tried to teach me how to fight so I could deal with bullies, but I sucked at it...What happened to that? What happened to our closeness?" I asked.

Darmion shrugged. "I guess spending a year here made me different. I had to become a tough Viking warrior. I got a small house here when they realized I was staying and I've been living there since."

"I didn't get along with the other kids that much, either. I got accepted into their tribe so quickly, faster than they were. I even started having feelings for Astrid. Heh, crazy, right?" Darmion finished.

I said,"Darmion, there's nothing wrong with having a crush on someone. It's perfectly normal for our age, but we both know what's going to happen in the end of the movie. We know how this story is going to end and we can't do anything major to change that." I put a soothing hand on his shoulder. "That includes having people fall for us."

He nodded and questioned,"What have you been doing this entire time with Hiccup anyway? I know what Hiccup's been doing, but how are you involved in this?"

"It's a long and confusing story." I warned.

"We've got time," assured Darmion. I explain everything from my discovery of Slither's real identity to her and my mom's relationship to the movie. I also mentioned the stones and even Toothless's connection with Slither.

I asked,"What about you? I know you've been pretty distant from everyone else before, but you've been going through some other changes. Your voice is deeper, you don't hang around people anymore, and you don't like to talk to me."

"Okay, this is going to sound crazy, but I've been hearing this...voice in my head. He doesn't sound like a pleasant guy, and when we're alone, it's like he's controlling me. And it's drawing me to Dragon Island."

"But wh-" I was cut off by Darmion slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Promise me two things, Isabella." I nodded. "One, when or if you go back to our world, go to my mom's and try to talk some sense in her. Two, if something...bad happens to me, try to help and take drastic measures if you have to." '_Drastic measures? What could happen to him?_' Still, I felt...different around Darmion. He gave off a strange, mixed feeling. Like weariness mashed with sincerity, some darkness thrown in, and finally, a dash of apologizeness.

I promised and Darmion gave me a small hug before heading to his small house. I heard a crashing sound and saw the chief, who accidentally knocked over some weapons. I went back into the room and talked with Hiccup before heading back to the house. '_I'm not looking forward to tomorrow._'

**Author's Note**

**Some insight on Isabella's relationship with Darmion. In case some of you forget...**

**1. Darmion is still possessed by Mortem, Slither's dad.**

**2. Isabella still doesn't know about this.**

**3. A hint: The ending will be sad, depending on how you feel towards the story. Review how you think the story will end in either this story or The Eyes Are The Windows To The Truth. I won't tell you if you're right or wrong, but at the end, you review whether you got it right or how you felt.**


End file.
